I go Crazy
by TroubledLove
Summary: What happens when Monica meets someone but chandler isn't ready to move on? C&M Review!


bAuthor's Note & Summary:/b I haven't wrote in awhile so if this sucks, I'm so completely sorry.   
  
Anyways its a C&M story, what happens when Monica meets someone but chandler isn't ready to move on?  
  
bDisclaimer:/b I do not own any of the characters in this story.. but how much would I love to own the   
  
Chan-Chan man?   
  
bChapter 1/b  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears threatened to take over. He was Chandler Bing, the failure. He   
  
thought everything was coming together now that he had gotten together with Monica. Everything  
  
in the world had been.. well.. right. Where did it go so completely wrong?  
  
bFlashback/b  
  
Monica wandered around the apartment waiting for Chandler to get home from work and come over. She   
  
sighed as the tears were on the brink of spilling. How in the world was she supposed to tell him this   
  
after being together for almost a year?  
  
But he just wasn't ready to commit, and that's where Nate had came in. He wasn't Chandler, but he was  
  
ready to commit to her, get married, have kids, the whole nine yards. She loved Chandler, she really did,  
  
but she felt like something was missing and she was afraid this was what it was. All of a sudden she heard  
  
a lock turn and he walked in.  
  
"Hey Honey" Chandler smiled and walked over to his girlfriend, not knowing he would go home single again.   
  
He leaned over to give a kiss but Monica shifted her face so it landed on her cheek. He frowned. Something  
  
wasn't right. "Are you okay Mon?" he asked.   
  
She shifted under his gaze, suddenly incredibly nervous. "Chandler I.. we need to talk."  
  
/bEnd Flashback/b  
  
He had gone home that night a broken man.   
  
Had drank himself into a complete state of depression. He knew she wanted him to commit, but how   
  
was he to know it would cost him everything he had based his life on? He had warned her in the beginning  
  
of this, and she should have known from his past girlfriends.   
  
Yet she had said she didn't care, and taken his heart and ripped it up. That night he wrote her and his friends  
  
letters, packed his bags, and boarded the next flight out. He was off to Nebraska.  
  
----  
  
Monica had cried herself to sleep that night. She couldn't keep herself from wondering if what she had done  
  
was right.   
  
That morning she walked out and saw the letter on the counter, her name shining across it with Chandlers'  
  
handwriting. She skimmed through it and sank to the floor.  
  
He was truly gone.. depressed.. and she was the cause.  
  
bFive Years Later/b  
  
He didn't know what in the hell had caused him to board that plane. But he did, and he was off to New York  
  
for the first time in five years, after the fateful night. He didn't know if he was going to go over and talk to her  
  
but he was going to linger around and hope to bump into her. He missed her so much, he wanted just a   
  
shred of her back, even if it was just friendship.  
  
He had gotten out of the airport and took a cab to the first place that had popped into his mind. Central Perk.  
  
He had walked in and gone up to, surprisingly, Gunther, who still worked there. "Cappucino please". He stood  
  
at the counter and his eyes wandered to the couch where a familiar face was staring up at him in a state  
  
of shock and hidden longing.  
  
Monica. He walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to the couch, this was it.  
  
iHello girl it's been awhile  
  
Guess you'll be glad to know   
  
That I've learned how to laugh and smile/i  
  
He stuttered not sure of what to say so he simply said a quick greeting. "Hey Mon, long time no see."  
  
She smiled slightly "You look good."  
  
iGetting over you was slow  
  
They say old lovers can be good friends  
  
But I never thought i'd really see you  
  
I'd really see you again/i  
  
"Thanks, I feel a little better."  
  
iI go crazy  
  
When I look in your eyes I still go crazy  
  
No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside  
  
Way deep down inside  
  
Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy/i  
  
She smiled, obviously relieved and he looked into her eyes. Suddenly all the old feelings he had tried  
  
to supress, came rushing back in a flood of emotion that clouded his eyes.  
  
iYou say he satisifies your mind  
  
Tells you all of his dreams  
  
I know how much that means to you/i  
  
"How's Nate?" he couldn't help the spite and bitterness that had entered his voice. Her smile faltered.  
  
iI realize that I was blind  
  
Just when I thought I was over you   
  
I see your face and it just ain't true  
  
No it just ain't true/i  
  
"He's.. fine". He was dumb. An idiot. A total complete asshole. He missed her so much.  
  
iI go crazy  
  
When I look in your eyes I still go crazy  
  
That old flame comes alive, it starts burning inside  
  
Way deep down inside  
  
Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy/b  
  
Monica had to physically fight the strong longing to crash into his arms and never let go. She never really   
  
over him. She had made a mistake, it had become painfully clear days after his departure.  
  
iI go crazy  
  
You know when I look in your eyes I go crazy  
  
No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside  
  
Way deep down inside  
  
I go crazy/i  
  
His lips turned thin as he finished his coffee. He needed to get out of here, he was suffocating.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around then Mon." He was out the door before Monica could respond.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "Goodbye Chandler."  
  
i"I go crazy" - Paul Davis/i  
  
Review! Should I keep going or is it total crap?? 


End file.
